retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures was founded on May 8, 1912 as Famous Players Film Company. The name "Paramount Pictures" was adopted in 1916. Today, Paramount is the last of the "Big Six" major film studios still headquartered Los Angeles, California, in the Hollywood district. 1926-1953 This was the very first logo to ever have the nickname "Majestic Mountain". Examples of films that used this logo are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931), Alice in Wonderland (1933), and Gulliver's Travels (1939). You'll still see this logo if you're a fan of movies from the 1930s and 1940s. Paramount_Pictures_(1926).jpg 1953-1968 The 1953 logo marked the first time films released from Paramount were presented in widescreen format. This logo debuted with Those Redheads from Seattle, released on October 16, 1953, and can also be seen on other films like White Christmas (1954), which was the first film to be released in widescreen, The Ten Commandments (1956), and Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961). Paramount_Pictures_(1953).jpg 1968-1975 In 1966, Paramount was sold to Gulf+Western Industries Corporation. Since then, for more than 20 years, Paramount was known as a "Gulf+Western company", as seen on the byline in this logo. Films with the 1968 logo include Romeo and Juliet (1968), Love Story (1970), The Godfather (1972), and Charlotte's Web (1973). The logo ended with Three Days of the Condor (1975). Paramount_(1968).jpg 1975-1986 In use since October 8, 1975 for 11 years, starting with Mahogany (1975), this next Paramount logo was seen on films from the mid 1970s to the mid 1980s. The Golden Child, released on December 12, 1986, was the last film to use the 1975 logo, but only at the end of that film. Other films with this logo include King Kong (1976), Saturday Night Fever (1977), Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), Friday the 13th (1980), Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), and Beverly Hills Cop (1984). Paramount_(1975).jpg 1987-2002 1987-1989 During Paramount's last years as a Gulf+Western company, a brand-new logo was unveiled, which first appeared at the beginning of The Golden Child (1986). Like many other logos, the words "75th Anniversary" appear during the logo's first year. Examples of other films with this logo containing the "Gulf+Western" byline are Fatal Attraction (1987) and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989). 1989-1995 When Gulf+Western was renamed to Paramount Communications, the byline for any newer films back then also had changed to "A Paramount Communications Company". Of course, the byline was colored gold for its first year. Movies with this logo include The Godfather: Part III (1990), Wayne's World (1992), Addams Family Values (1993), and Forrest Gump (1994). On trailers of Paramount films released from late 1994 to early 1995, the logo is often bylineless. 1995-2002 After Paramount Communications was acquired by Viacom in 1994, all films and VHS tapes affiliated with Paramount Pictures contained the byline "A Viacom Company" beginning early in 1995. This is a very common logo, as it appears on movies such as Braveheart (1995), Mission Impossible (1996), Titanic (1997), Saving Private Ryan (1998), and Snow Day (2000). The last movie to use this logo was Crossroads, released on February 15, 2002. Paramount_75th_Anniversary_(1987).jpg|1987 logo (with "75th Anniversary") Paramount_(1987).jpg|1987-1989 logo Paramount_(1989).jpg|1989-1995 logo Paramount_(1995).jpg|1995-2002 logo 2002-2011 2002-2010 For its first year of 2002, the logo contains the words "90th Anniversary", which first appeared on We Were Soldiers, released on March 1, 2002. Without the words "90th Anniversary" on the logo, it can be seen on films such as How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), Mission: Impossible III (2006), Star Trek (2009), and several others. 2010-2011 For the 2002 logo's last year, the Viacom byline was changed to its 2006 font. Films that had this byline on the logo include Iron Man 2, released on May 7, 2010, The Fighter (2010), and Rango (2011). These films were released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc from September 28, 2010 to March 13, 2012. Several trailers of films slated for an early 2012 theatrical release contain this logo. Paramount_90th_Anniversary_(2002).jpg|2002-2003 logo Paramount_(2002).jpg|2003-2010 logo Paramount_(2010).jpg|2010-2011 logo 2011-Present This logo is currently seen on new Paramount Pictures films in theaters. For its first 13 months from December 16, 2011 to December 21, 2012 (April 17, 2012 to May 7, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc), starting with Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, the "100 Years" variant was in use. The standard variant began on January 25, 2013 (June 11, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray Disc) with Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (though the movie was completed in late 2012). Paramount_100th_Anniversary_(2011).jpg|2011-2012 logo Paramount_(2012).jpg|2013-present logo Category:Paramount Pictures